


A Family Reunion

by poorasdirt



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: 5K Word Challlenge, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Baby Vongola Tenth Generation, Fon's Family - Freeform, Gen, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Mild Language, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:55:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27076846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poorasdirt/pseuds/poorasdirt
Summary: For Fon, his family had always been a complicated mess… of sorts. But when his estranged brother sends him a letter, he's intrigued. When Fon finds he needs another opinion, he calls Skull.What could go wrong?
Relationships: Fon & OCs, Fon & Skull (Katekyou Hitman Reborn!)
Comments: 9
Kudos: 271
Collections: A Collection of Beloved Inserts





	A Family Reunion

**Author's Note:**

> I am so close to finishing the next chapter of TA:WJ but this won't leave me alone. Like I had to write this out so I could actually sleep. I even spent some time trying to edit this, but I'm tired enough my dyslexia is making the letters spin. And rather than starting another long fic, I crammed this down into a 5,000 word challenge.
> 
> Oh right, prompt:  
> Fon is going to a family reunion and decides to bring Skull along as moral support.
> 
> Right, I'm going to bed. Hopefully, I can focus so I can update at least one of my fics before the end of the year, no promises.

For Fon, his family had always been a complicated mess… of sorts. When he was younger, he learned quickly that his family wasn’t the most conventional, especially in his homeland of China. Mostly because his family had been and currently still was, straddling the line of being law-abiding.

His father for example had been an enforcer and teacher for the local crime family. His father was also well known for his adulterous ways. Fon learned early on that many of his close childhood friends also happened to be his half-siblings.

In total, Fon would say he had somewhere in the ballpark of fifteen siblings, including his one full-blooded little brother Jun. Of the entire brood, half went the way of their father being absorbed into the local crime family while the other half went into law enforcement. Jun was an outlier who joined the military to get away from his family entirely.

Fon never judged his younger brother for his decision. In fact, Fon was the one who helped sneak Jun onto a bus four towns over so his brother could safely make it to Bootcamp. After that night, Fon rarely heard from his younger brother and Jun was hardly ever spoken of by either camp in the family.

It came as surprise, then, when one late summer day Fon had gotten a letter from his brother. Jun was writing to inform him that Jun found a wife in Japan and had recently gained citizenship there. Jun swore he was never returning to China and lamented that the letter might be the last Fon would ever hear from him.

Fon was vaguely bemused that the letter had no return address.

So, if anyone asked, Fon didn’t have any full-blooded siblings. Only half-siblings that were the products of his father’s adultery. Some of those siblings he got along with because they were on his side of the law… some he didn’t get along with.

It surprised him when he got a letter from a long-forgotten brother he once had, nearly two decades after he was cursed.

It didn’t come with a return address either, but there was a pleasant letter all the same. Vague salutations and apologies for reaching out when it was likely both brothers probably considered each other dead. But there was an invitation, a plane ticket, and some vaguely intriguing wording that caught Fon’s attention.

With nothing better to do with his time at the moment, Fon decided to see what his little brother had been up to away from their family.

Namimori, a small city in Japan, was somewhat known in the Mafia world. It was a relatively neutral city with its small Yakuza families and more than its share of retired Yakuza members. Fon knew of it through Lal, who told him that her boss had family there.

It was surprising then, for Fon to find his long-lost brother there. It was especially surprising to be picked up at the small airport and driven to what appeared to be a stately traditional Japanese manor. Even more, intrigued than he had been, Fon allowed himself to be escorted into one of the larger rooms that overlooked a well-groomed garden with a large Koi pond.

Seated at a low table on cushions were two men. One Fon instantly recognized despite the gray hair and a copious number of wrinkles. Jun had grown to look much like their father had at that age, despite wearing a yukata.

The other man at the table was a well-trimmed middle-aged man in a suit. Fon had to pause for a moment since at first glance it was like looking at himself in the mirror before the curse. But as his eyes roamed over the man’s features, he noted quite a few that were more Japanese than Chinese in the subtle lines of the man’s face.

“Ah,” Jun said turning to Fon. “I see my sources were correct about your predicament, brother.”

Fon blinked slowly before finding a smile tug at his lips. “I’m surprised. You always hated doing your homework when we were younger, Jun.”

“It’s Isao now. Hibari Isao.” Jun corrected gently. “I changed it when I married my late wife and took her family name. And this,” a withered hand motioned to the man across from him, “is our eldest son, Mamoru. Mamoru, meet the only brother I ever loved, Fon.”

“Uncle.” Mamoru greeted with a slight bow. “Father has told me kind things about you.”

“Probably kinder than he should have.” Fon shot back with a smile and a slight bow of his own.

Jun, no, Isao chuckled and motioned Fon closer. “Well, you were my favorite sibling growing up. But come, there’s much to discuss and I’m not getting any younger unlike some people around here. I’m sure you want to know why I broke my silence after all this time.”

Fon chuckled and moved to sit at the table. A sudden maid came in then with a tray of hot tea and set it down for the three of them. Fon couldn’t wait to hear what his brother had been up to.

“I must admit,” Fon said as he accepted a cup of green tea, “I’m intrigued.”

Three days later, Fon was lounging on the engawa with a phone receiver to his ear listening to the line ring. He had dragged the phone all the way over thanks to a long line and was happily munching on rice crackers as he waited for the other person to pick up. When the call was transferred to a messaging machine, he hung up and redialed.

“Your associate appears to be ignoring you,” Mamoru said as he came over to lounge with his back against one of the supporting beams of the overhanging roof. The young man fished a pack of cigarettes out of his suit pocket and proceeded to light one.

“Skull is like this sometimes,” Fon said with a note of fondness. “He never checks to see who’s calling and always assumes it’s one of our more violent associates. Luckily, he usually picks up after the eighth attempt.”

To prove his point the call suddenly went through after the fourth ring.

“Yea?” The cautious voice of Skull filtered out of the receiver.

“Ah Skull, I hope I didn’t catch you at a bad time,” Fon said in between bites of his crackers.

“Oh! Fon! Yea, I mean no, I mean well… it’s time.”

Fon chuckled at the Cloud’s stuttering. “It is. But I was hoping to get your assistance in something if you’re not overly busy. It might be time-consuming so if you do agree, please plan for being here for a few weeks.”

“Being where?” Skull asked once again cautious.

“Japan,” Fon answered casually. “A… old associate, of mine, asked for my help with something. It’s not terribly nefarious or anything. But I need a Cloud’s help. You were the first person I could think of on such short notice.”

“Oh,” Skull mumbled. “Oh! Japan, right. Uh, sure. I can do Japan. I’ll totally be there! Just tell me where in Japan and if I need to make any accommodation plans.”

“Are you doing well, my friend?” Fon asked slightly concerned. “You seem quite distracted.”

“I am,” Skull muttered before clearing his throat with a curse. “I mean, I’m fine. Yea, totally fine. Just, well, I’m in the middle of doing some house cleaning. Sorry if I’m a little scatterbrained. So, Japan. That’s a place. A place you want me to go, because of a favor?”

“Yes,” Fon said feeling a little more assured Skull was fine. “I’ll owe you a favor. Don’t worry about accommodations, I already have them arranged if you need them. Just book a ticket for Namimori Japan and call when you’re on the way. I can have someone come to pick you up at the airport.”

“Gotcha! I’ll see you in like a day after I get the tickets.” Skull said before hanging up without so much as a farewell.

“This Skull-san,” Mamoru began slowly, “you really think he can help. He sounded a little…”

Fon chuckled. “I’ve come to assume he has some form of ADHD. But he’s the strongest Cloud in the world. If anyone can pinpoint what is wrong with your son, it will be him. Despite what most think, Skull isn’t as incompetent as he likes to pretend.”

And unsurprisingly, within forty-eight hours, Skull was being escorted into the Hibari household. Fon watched as Skull looked all around as he was escorted towards the garden. It was pretty comical, but Fon spotted the sharpness in those purple eyes that had never been present before the curse.

Skull had certainly matured into his role as an Arcobaleno, despite what Reborn might say.

Fon stepped into the garden before Skull arrived and sat down next to his brother and nephew. He smiled as the maid escorting Skull came out and motioned for Skull to go on ahead. The small Cloud paused for only a moment before stepping out and heading over.

“Hey, Fon!” Skull greeted in an upbeat tone. “This place is pretty awesome!”

Fon chuckled. “It’s rather beautiful yes. This is Hibari Isao and his son Mamoru. They own this manor and are the ones that called in the favor.”

“Pleased to meet you!” Skull said executing a surprisingly perfect and polite bow. “I am Skull!”

“It’s a pleasure to meet you as well, Skull-san,” Isao said taking control of the conversation. “I’m Isao and as you probably can infer, this is my son Mamoru.”

“So, what’s this favor you guys were hinting at?” Skull asked accepting a seat on an empty cushion. “Fon was pretty vague over the phone and I was a little distracted. If there were details, I may have missed them.”

Isao chuckled at the bouncy ex-stuntman. “Well you see, my grandson has recently taken a turn. I have long suspected he might have Cloud Flames after a small incident when he was a much younger child. He lost his mother in a car accident, you see. We nearly lost him as well, but his will to live was exceptionally strong for his age.”

“You think he became Flame Active that young?” Skull asked in the pause as Isao took a breath.

“Well, no,” Isao admitted with a slight smile. “Or if he did, he has no control over his Flames that we’re aware of.”

“So, all the instincts, none of the benefits,” Skull concluded with a small slow nod. “And there’s been a noticeable change in his behavior, enough so, you needed to seek someone with more knowledge than you. Only when you asked, Fon couldn’t pinpoint what was wrong?”

“That’s correct,” Isao said sounding pleased.

“Since I’m not well versed in how Cloud instincts truly work and I didn’t want to deal with either Reborn or Verde, I thought to call you instead.” Fon put in with a small smile.

“…Okay.” Skull drawled slowly as if complying all the information and slowly examining it in his head. “I suppose that makes sense. I don’t know how much help I’ll be, but I suppose taking a look won’t hurt anyone.”

“Of course,” Isao said with a slightly relieved dip in his shoulders. “Mamoru, do you mind fetching Kyoya-kun for us?”

Fon watched as Mamoru got up and went to retrieve the child. In the meantime, he turned back to eye Skull. The Cloud looked perfectly content to sit there chatting with Isao about staying in a guest room at the manor.

Fon couldn’t spot any indications that Skull wasn’t perfectly well.

It was perhaps because he was carefully watching the Cloud, Fon noticed how Skull reacted to Kyoya coming into view. The ex-stuntman stiffened slightly and stared at the nearly seven-year-old with a strange look in his eyes. Fon couldn’t quite place it but it looked almost close to the devastation Skull wore after realizing he was too small for his motorcycle just after they were cursed.

Even as Mamoru coaxed Kyoya closer and introduced the boy to Skull, the Cloud Arcobaleno barely seemed to acknowledge anyone outside of the boy. Fon frowned to himself as Skull continued to stare, even as Kyoya began shifting on his feet while crossing and uncrossing his arms. Fon frowned even more as he felt the hairs on the back of his neck began to rise as a dark gleam filled violet-colored eyes.

“Mamoru,” Skull began almost gently, “what the ever-loving fuck happened to this kid’s Sky?”

Fon had to force himself not to gulp as he realized in growing horror that Skull had fallen into a cold rage.

“Sky?” Mamoru muttered. “Kyoya-kun doesn’t have a Sky.”

“Are you sure?” Skull asked darkly and leveling the boy’s father with a glare. “Because I can tell even from here that he had a growing Sky bond that was abruptly severed. The kid has been probably raging over it for at least two months now even if he wasn’t aware of it.”

Fon gulped then because Isao and Mamoru had told him that Kyoya’s behavior changed a little over two and a half months ago. If Skull could tell that by just looking at the boy. Fon closed his eyes and took a controlled breath.

“I suppose we’re going to have to figure out who Kyoya’s Sky is then,” Fon concluded as calmly as he could under the circumstances.

Finding the child, and Fon disintegrated a few pieces of innocent furniture when they realized the Sky in question was indeed a child, was surprisingly easy.

Skull was good with children, oddly enough. His large smile and perky attitude got Kyoya to open up a little bit as he asked the boy pointed questions. Skull even seemed to understand without question what Kyoya meant when referring to people as carnivores and herbivores.

All it took was a trip to the local park that Mamoru took the boy to often enough to find the Sky in question. A Sky that even Fon felt well before he saw the poor uncoordinated boy. It sent a chill down Fon’s spine to note that even sealed as he was, the young brunette still seemed to give off Sky Flames strong enough for Fon to register him.

The reaction between Kyoya and Skull was rather telling as well. The moment the actual boy laid eyes on the almost broken Sky, Kyoya got angry. It quickly led to Kyoya tackling Skull as the Cloud Arcobaleno moved towards the Sky and ended with Skull pinning a snarling Kyoya face down in the dirt.

Fon watched in slight surprise as the two Clouds seemed to communicate almost entirely in a form of half-growling and half-formed Japanese. In the end, Skull took off away from the park with Kyoya hot on his trail. Mamoru sighed and went jogging after them, leaving an oddly bemused Fon behind.

Isao had chuckled and lead Fon over to where the other children were playing. Fon easily slipped up to the Sky in question while Isao mingled with the parents, keeping them busy. Fon smiled to himself as Isao pretended to be his grandfather.

“Hello.” Fon greeted and almost winced as the Sky flinched. “I’m Fon. What’s your name? Can I play?”

The Sky looked at him for a moment as he pointed to the sand bucket the Sky was holding. A few glanced between the bucket and Fon, the Sky pouted as he handed over the bucket. Fon blinked as the boy began shuffling away.

“Hey wait!” He called boldly reaching out to grab the boy’s hand. “Play with me. It’s no fun playing alone. What’s your name?”

“Tsuna.” The boy offered to move to sit down with Fon in the sandbox.

“Nice to meet you, Tsuna!” Fon beamed. “Let’s be friends, okay?”

Tsuna blinked at him for a long moment before offering a hesitant smile. “Okay.”

So Fon spent a quiet afternoon helping Tsuna build a sandcastle. He really wasn’t one to play make-believe but it was fun to weave a story of an imagined kingdom with the boy who slowly warmed up to him. Halfway through an epic war with a hero off to save a princess, the two Clouds reappeared.

“Hey, Fon, who is this?” Skull asked plopping down while dragging Kyoya with him.

“This is my new friend Tsuna.” Fon offered easily.

“Hi.” Tsuna offered shyly making Skull grin.

“Hi! I’m Skull. This grumpy is Kyoya. We’re here with Fon.” Skull prattled pointing to each as he went. “Wanna be friends?”

“Sure.” Tsuna offered with a small hesitant smile.

“Yes!” Skull cheered with a fist pump. “I love new friends. What are you playing?”

Skull was far better at playing make-believe than Fon was. It was also rather hilarious when Skull declared Kyoya as the grumpy dragon trying to destroy the kingdom. It ended with Kyoya and Skull rolling around in the sand, noticeably away from the growing sand kingdom.

Still, Fon counted it as a win when Tsuna hesitantly asked if they would be there the next day as his mother called for him to leave. Fon hastily agreed as he made a half-hearted attempt of separating to the two snarling Clouds. The little Sky trotted off, occasionally looking over his shoulder as making sure the trio was still there and real.

It broke what little bit of a heart Fon still had to witness it.

The next day, Mamoru carried Kyoya and Skull under his arms to the park with Fon trotting alongside. His nephew practically threw the two Clouds into the sandbox before going over to a bench. Tsuna appeared as Mamoru threatened Kyoya and Skull with being grounded if the two didn’t behave and stay in the playground.

Fon was having a hard time keeping his laughter to himself.

A week later, Tsuna got to come over to the Hibari household for a playdate.

“So, who is he?” Skull asked.

“He is Sawada Tsunayoshi,” Mamoru said reading a file in his hands as they sat around the table overlooking the garden. “He is the only son of Sawada Iemitsu, who currently works out of the country, and Sawada Nana, housewife.”

“Did you just say Iemitsu?” Fon asked perking up a bit.

“Yes,” Mamoru answered with a frown. “Is that a problem?”

“Possibly.” Fon frowned as well.

“Isn’t Iemitsu the same name as Lal’s boss?” Skull asked tilting his head with a frown.

“That’s what I was thinking.” Fon sighed shaking his head. “If it is the same Iemitsu, Tsuna is the son of the head of the CEDEF.”

“What is the CEDEF?” Isao asked with understandable concern.

“They’re an independent subsection of the Vongola Famiglia. A major crime family based out of Italy, making them Mafia, instead of Yakuza or part of the Triads.” Fon answered getting a grunt of disgust from his brother.

“But if that’s the case, why seal Tsuna? Shouldn’t they be pleased he’s a Sky?” Mamoru asked with a frown.

“The Vongola currently has three heirs with a potential fourth.” Skull offered, making Fon blink in surprise. “Iemitsu is a direct descendant of a branch family. So, he has a claim to the Vongola pot, it’s how he got the headship of the CEDEF. It would be convenient if Iemitsu’s son couldn’t make a similar claim.”

“Who in the Vongola would authorize it though? Surely not the boss.” Isao said with a frown.

“We’ll need to track down Iemitsu’s traveling records.” Fon decided with a sigh. “Who knows? Maybe he asked for it to be done to keep his son out of the Mafia.”

“That’s a stretch, don’t you think?” Skull asked. “I mean, the way Lal talks about the guy, he practically breathes the Vongola. You honestly don’t think he wouldn’t offer up his son on a silver platter to them?”

“Maybe he did, and they decided the boy wasn’t worth the offer.” Fon pointed out getting a snort from Skull.

“Whatever the circumstances,” Isao cut in, “this isn’t about the Vongola. This is about Kyoya-kun. Would it be more beneficial to keep him from Tsuna-kun or should we work on unsealing the poor boy?”

“I’d go with the unsealing,” Skull said immediately. “But that’s probably just me and my kneejerk need for freedom. It’s insulting to be around the boy knowing he’s so…” Skull paused to shudder a bit, “confined.”

Fon couldn’t help the fond smile tugging at his lips. “I’d also agree with unsealing the child. If for no other benefit than his own. But Kyoya seems to still be taken with Tsuna, despite how much it must hurt for him to be around his broken Sky.”

“Do you think we can get around the Vongola though?” Mamoru asked. “The Hibari isn’t a Yakuza. We’re mostly on the other side of the law. Surely there will be problems arisen with blatantly stepping on the Vongola’s toes.”

And he had a point, Fon conceded. Mamoru, himself, was a lawyer and not a defense lawyer by any means. Still, Fon also felt that it would be best for the two boys in the long run if Tsuna wasn’t sealed.

“All the more reason to find out Iemitsu’s traveling records.” Skull put in. “I know his wife told Isao-san that her husband is rarely around. So, maybe, if we plan it right, we can get away with it. No one needs to know the Hibari had a hand in it, it’s just a coincidence your son has Flames and bonded with Tsuna.”

“True,” Fon added his mind already forming and discarding possible plans. “And right now, no one knows an Arcobaleno is even in Namimori, let alone two.”

“I might be able to give us a good cover story for it all. But I need to talk to someone first, just a little tip-off should keep the Vongola off our scent for a while.” Skull said thoughtfully.

“So, we’re making sure Tsuna-kun is unsealed then,” Isao concluded and grimly the three others nodded.

Fon wasn’t sure who Skull contacted, but the Mafia was in chaos. Skull even disappeared for a week before returning with a trio of kids. Fon blinked as Skull sheepishly introduced the trio to Isao.

“So, where did they come from?” Fon asked once the two were alone to talk.

“The Estraneo Famiglia,” Skull grumbled rubbing his arm. “Apparently they were running some pretty nasty experiments on their members and their member’s families. Mukuro’s mother is currently with Verde. He says she’ll make a full recovery, but she needs like a month. They were doing some pretty messed up things with her Flames.”

“And you destroyed the Estraneo, because…”

“Well, remember how I said I know a guy that could help distract the Vongola, yea?” Skull asked and Fon found himself slowly nodding. “Well, he wanted a favor himself. See we got a good working relationship going, my personal opinion of him aside, and I’d like to keep it that way. He found out about the experiments but couldn’t do anything about it.”

“And you could?” Fon was starting to wonder just what Skull did in the Mafia.

“…Yes…sort of…I mean, I could easily stumble onto the info. Not my fault I don’t react well to confinement.” Skull finished with a blasé shrug that easily smoothed away his obvious show of nerves.

Fon frowned to himself.

“Look, it happened, and the Vongola is now busy. In fact, they’re now even busier than I had planned on. So, let’s just focus on Kyoya and Tsuna.” Skull gave a dismissive wave and started for the door.

“Skull.” Fon watched as his Cloud paused. “When I called you to come to Japan, were you doing a favor for this associate of yours?”

Fon watched as Skull stood frozen for a moment. He could almost see the ex-stuntman thinking in the tense line of the other Arcobaleno’s shoulders. Then, after a moment of indecision, Skull turned back to him with a worryingly blank face.

“I think I found a way to get rid of the curse.”

Fon blinked.

He blinked twice.

Then he raised his eyebrows.

“Well, that’s intriguing, do tell.”

It took a few months for Tsuna’s Flames to settle after they managed to discretely unseal them. At that time Fon had started helping Isao teach the young boys martial arts. Nana seemed happy at least, especially after Rei Mukuro was reunited with her son Mukuro and his two friends.

Mukuro seemed to really perk up once that occurred. Mamoru called in a few of his own favors. Rei and her son not only were given citizenship, but she was now the adopted mother of Chikusa Kakimoto and Ken Joshima as well.

When asked, Mamoru mentioned he got some documents from Skull that helped fast track the paperwork. Mamoru was oddly tight-lipped about what those documents were and how Skull came across them. Fon found it equally strange how dodgy Skull was when asked about them.

“Don’t question the Great Skull-sama! How can he surprise people with magic if they know how the trick works?” Skull whined after Fon pressed him a little too hard on the subject.

Fon dropped the issue but kept it in the back of his mind.

Another surprise occurred when Tsuna and Kyoya brought two other boys to join their martial arts classes. Takeshi Yamamoto and Ryohei Sasagawa had met the two at school with Takeshi in Tsuna’s class and Ryohei in Kyoya’s. Fon was unsurprised to find they also happened to be Tsuna’s potential Rain and Sun, especially not after Mukuro decided he was Tsuna’s Mist.

Kyoya also started to hang out with the son of Mamoru’s best friend. So, the class gained another student in the figure of Tetsuya Kusakabe. The boy seemed to defer to Kyoya almost exclusively and was soon acting as a go-between for the young Cloud with Tsuna and the rest.

Fon debated whether or not he should be charging for classes.

With Kyoya and Mukuro in the same room, Fon was tempted.

Three years later, Fon did start charging for classes. In fact, Mamoru helped him open up his own dojo in Namimori. All thanks to Skull coming through with his half-baked plan to get rid of the curse.

“It’s still strange to see you as an adult.”

Fon looked up from the paperwork he was reading through for his dojo. Mamoru came over and sat down across from the table, placing a tray with a full tea service down between them. Fon took a moment to note there were only two cups.

“Skull hasn’t returned yet.” Fon sighed rubbing the bridge of his nose.

“He seemed pretty upset when father passed. It’s only been a month. Let him grieve.” Mamoru said as he poured his tea.

“I know.” Fon he felt something in his chest clench. “It’s just, Isao…”

There was a long moment of silence. Mamoru took that time to calmly sip at his tea. Fon however stared at a spot on the wall trying to get his thoughts in order.

“He knows.” Mamoru’s voice cut into Fon’s tumbling mind.

“Excuse me?”

“Skull-san. He knows you and father were brothers. He knew a week after he first arrived and didn’t want to say anything without your permission. But he buried the info he dug up and our relationship even more distanced in the process. Something about protecting what’s his.”

“He’s an Inverted Cloud. Unlike Kyoya who’s claiming the school system as his own. Skull tends to claim individual people as his.” Fon found himself explaining.

“Hm, that’s understandable. He is rather protective of you when you’re back is turned.” Mamoru said smirking behind his teacup.

“Oh?”

“The guys he works with on the side-”

“The Vindice.” Fon cut in coolly.

“Yes, the Vindice. They sent a representative when I was getting the paperwork to help you open up the dojo.” Mamoru snorted suddenly. “Bermuda-san apparently owes Skull-san for something other than those cursed Pacifiers.”

“Is that why I got that letter from the Triads?” Fon rose his eyebrows in surprise. He had found it odd that they had just let him go so easily.

“Well, they can just stand in one spot and be intimidating.” Mamoru offered, making Fon snort.

Fon set aside his paperwork and poured himself a cup of tea. He would have to corner Skull once the dodgy Cloud returned. And Fon had absolute faith his Cloud would be returning.

“Are the boys still trying to feed Oodako the Koi?” Fon asked after a moment.

“Sadly, they had their seventy-eighth attempt this morning. They were thwarted by our head maid and shipped off to Rei-san’s when she came to pick up Mukuro and company.”

Fon found himself chuckling along with Mamoru. If Isao were still there, he would be griping about how that octopus had no business being anywhere near the koi pond. Skull would then cut in with loud whiny protests about how great his buddy was, and Isao was being a species-ist.

It would usually devolve into Skull accusing Isao of being a marine dictator who favored the rich and beautiful over the working class.

Fon felt his humor drop as he recalled Isao’s will reading. His brother had left every last Koi in the Koi pond to Skull. It had brought honest tears out of the Cloud Arcobaleno, who spent most of the day MIA after the reading was over.

The loud bang of the door flying open startled Fon out of his memories.

Skull stood there with a large sheepish grin on his face, making the corners of Fon’s lips tug just a bit.

“Hey Fon, crazy thought I had on the way back,” Skull said moving over to flop down next to a smiling Mamoru.

“Oh?”

“We probably should free the others of the curse, ne?”

“Ah,” Fon nodded slowly, “I knew we were forgetting something.”

Mamoru raised an eyebrow, "Just something?"

Fon gave him a slow smile.

End


End file.
